


Sleepy Bois Inc.

by Im_Pathetic_at_making_usernames



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Pathetic_at_making_usernames/pseuds/Im_Pathetic_at_making_usernames
Summary: In a post-war world filled with hate most demi-humans were kept as slaves or just killed.  The children were taken to camps where they are eventually sold.  If the meat isn’t worthy of being sold they are tagged and left to die.  The life of a demi-human in camp was just as you expect.  They were fed just enough to keep them alive, and beaten if they act out, if they speak out of turn, if they try to escape.  Most die from illness, or by the blade of a sword.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part is short, I know, I'm sorry!! It 1am and I'm sleepy. Also Philza is in this but that's not in the character tag for some reason. Also tommyinnit will be in this soon, he's the youngest so tbh he ain't even born yet in this. Also there are no ships.

The ringing of the church-ike bell woke up the demi-humans. They were put back to work and waited for their bodys to give or to be sold. That was the life of the  _ monster. _ They were treated poorly because they were feared. Their land was invaded and they were captured and killed. It was the demi-humans way to not hurt. It was how they were raised, but that came back to haunt them. Now their teaching were lost, as well as their lives.

For one demi-human his life was about to get a little more  _ interesting.  _ Not long after work started for the day one Pig demi-human was pulled and his tag was changed. It was in a language he couldn’t read. He was placed in a box and was simply left there.

He watched as humans walked past him. He flinched every time one got too close. It stayed like that for two days. His body was finally realizing it was out of food. The pain from the stomach was overwhelmingly painful. He knew that he couldn’t go on for much longer. He knew he needed to eat. 

Suddenly a child ran up to the box. He looked confused and concerned at what he was looking at. Then left. The pig just balled up and stopped caring. He was going to die here. He knew it. Seconds later he felt something touch him. His body jolted with a thought. He looked up at who was touching him. They were touching his tag. It was a man with blond hair. Then the man picked him up. The pig felt panicked, yet he knew that he could fight back. His eyes suddenly met with the boy that ran up to his box. The boy flashed a smile then looked back forward. 

The man and the boy exchanged a few words but the ringing in his ears made him unable to hear any of it. Just as his ringing got louder his mind got darker.

Once his eyes finally let him see again he was in an unfamiliar place. He tried to get up but the second his legs hit the floor his mind got dizzy and he hit the ground. The loud thunk he made got the attention of the two humans in the other room.

“Technoblade, we aren’t going to hurt you.” The blond man said as he kneeled down to help up the pig.  _ How do they know my name? _ He thought. He slapped the hand away. His body continued to scream at him to eat. “Techno, please you fainted when we found you, please eat something.” The blond said desperately.Techno’s ears shot up as he heard the word food. The confusion was overpowered by the need for food. Techno nodded his head as a response. “Okay, fall me, we just finished cooking.” The blonde man said as he stood up and started walking. Techno waited a few seconds before he followed. 

They entered another room and much to Techno’s surprise there was a wonderful scent in the air and food on the table. He didn’t hesitate to run to the table and start to eat the food. He only paused when he heard a chuckle from the other man. Techno glared at the man. He stuck up his arms and said, “Down boy, you were really hungry aye?” He said with another chuckle, Techno just looked at him then continued to eat. “Okay, not much of a talker, I’m Philza by the way. The other one is my son Wilbur.” Philza said as before he started to eat his own food.

“Why did you take me here? I was thrown out because i wouldn’t be a good worker, so why save me?” Techno said, his voice barely louder than a mumble.

Philza put down his fork and cleared his throat, “Why you ask, well maybe it’s to make amends for what I did,” Techno turned his head confused. Phil let out a sigh and looked down in shame, “The war against your people, I fought in it, hell I killed countless. I didn’t even give it a second thought,” Phil said, regret shown on his face and in his voice cracks, “I was young and stupid, everyone wanted to be a war hero, it would get you all the girls. Hell that was ten years ago. I’ve done nothing right that wrong, if that’s even something i could ever right.” Phil said as he covered his head. He wasn’t proud of his younger self. If he could go back and change it, he would.

“You,” Techno said speechless, “You killed my people? You caused this?” Techno said, before Phil could explain further, “Do you know what they do at those camps? Do you know how many people I've seen get their throats slit? Or be sold into a life of pain?” Techno started to raise his voice. 

Before Techno could run or yell any further Philza was already on his knees pulling him into a hug. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize what I was doing. I’m so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I think about it everyday. I think about them everyday. I see them everytime I close my eyes. I’m so so sorry.” Philza cried out to the little pig. His tears made the dirty shirt moist. Techno didn’t know how to respond to the plead he was hearing. So he did what he saw his other campers do, he wrapped his small arms around Phil and patted his back.

“Philza, I can not forgive you for the death of my people, but I can also see that you regret your actions. I don’t know what to do.” Techno was conflicted. On one hand here is a man that killed countless amounts of his people, but on the other hand here is a weeping father that regrets his actions whole heartedly. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me Techno, but please let me save you. Let me help you. You’re safe in my house. I won’t let any harm come your way. So please. Stay.” Phil said as he finally let his tears hold. 

“You’ll teach me how to fight?” Techno asked, this was his chance, he’d learn how to fight then he could free his people. He didn’t like the way he’d have to do it, but all’s fair when that invaded your homeland and killed your kind.

“I will, I will feed you and clothe you. I will make sure you people get their freedom back from us.” Philza said, he’s just hoping that his words were true. Techno nodded. 

Their conversation was cut short by a tiny wilbur walking in, “Dad, it’s time for bed.” He said with a yawn, “Wait he’s awake?” Wilbur said, confused yet excited. 

Phil stood up and wiped his eyes, “Wilbur, meet your new older brother, Techno.” Phil said as he walked to the said to let the two meet.

Techno looked a little confused but Wilbur was ecstatic, “Hello, Techno! I’ve never had an older brother before. It’s nice to meet you!” Wilbur said in a loud, almost yelling, voice. Techno had to hold in a squeal.

Techno gives a small smile and responds, “I’ve never been an older brother either, so I guess we’re both learning about this together.” He said nervously, he was genuinely confused.

Wilbur gave a wide smile then looked at Philza once more, “Does this mean we’re going to be sharing a room?” He again said far too loud. Philza chuckled and nodded. Wilbur screamed with excitement and jumped up and down.

“Okay Wilbur, it’s still bedtime, so you have to be quiet. Lead Techno to your room and the bathroom. Then head to bed.”

  


With that the two left. Their lives forever changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade has trust issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if it's short, I have a weird sleep schedule. Also I really don't like the way I wrote this, I wanted to update but I also have a block so I'm sorry it's so bad.

Not long after Techno joined the family did his nightmares start. This wasn’t the first time a human tried to  _ save  _ him. He wanted to believe that not all humans were bad, he wanted to believe that they weren’t  _ monsters _ . Yet all they’ve done is hurt him.

Thus the nightmares started, every night, everytime he let Wilbur or Philza close he got a nightmare. Every night he’s reminded of the women who sold him out. The pit in his stomach only got larger as the parallels grew. He prayed it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but fear was a strong factor.

He often found himself staying up late to make sure that Phil and Wilbur were long asleep, he’d then sleep. Everyday he woke up after the pair he would have a nightmare. He had to keep tabs on the pair.

The headaches started to gain power from the stress and lack of sleep. Yet he just ignored it, his body yells at him all day and all night, and not even sleep was a proper escape. 

Sometimes he wonders if his life is even better, yes he was hurt and overworked, but the body goes numb after a while. He knew what he was meant to do at the camps. Here he had to adapt to the cries of Wilbur at ungodly hours of the night and whatever Philza does when he leaves the house.

He was fed and clothed by a complete stranger, why did he give this man so much trust. He could just be playing the long game, just like  _ her. _ The training has yet to start. Philza claims that a young boy’s body needs a break before every big workout. Techno did listen of course, every night he’d train. He continued to do what he saw other campers do, he did push ups, he lifted up his bed over and over. He always made sure that he was silent, he wasn’t sure if a child could actually keep a secret. 

He was acutely aware of how Wilbur played and spoke, the 5 year old often talked about school and how some of his friends also had demi-humans. He spoke about how one of his friends has a demi-human that they taught how to read, but when their parents found out the demi-human was given away. That made Wilbur confused and also apologized a lot for giving Techno books to read. The 5 year old brain is something that confused Technoblade. He knew that Wilbur didn’t yet have the ability to lie, or lie properly. So he was weirdly comfortable with most of what Wilbur acted. 

Wilbur did make up for Philza though, Phil leaves the house every day around 8am, and Techno is still confused as to why. Wilbur said that he does that everyday, but that didn’t calm Techno’s subconscious.

Techno was also confused at why the pair left him at home alone, Wilbur at school and Philza off doing what he does. Techno never feels comfortable when he’s alone, but he also doesn’t feel comfortable around humans. His mind is always at a crossroad. 

He knows that Wilbur couldn’t hurt him, he also knows that Philza feeds him and it's been two months safe. Also two months without training, or training with Philza. So much time has passed, if they were going to hurt him it would’ve happened already.  _ Right? _ That’s what his mind tells him at least.

Techno often finds himself lost in his mind, it’s his greatest weakness, he overthinks, and he stalls. He’s been broken and hasn’t found the way to heal.

\---

Today was a weird day.

Philza brought home a baby pig. He said that he found it on the side of the round with its mother’s body laying over it. Something about the story made Techno sick, not out of sadness. He couldn’t place a finger on it, maybe it was because the mother was so weak that it left it’s child to be taken by a stranger. Maybe it was because was a pig, and it was just odd to see what his species looks like.

Wilbur didn’t like the pig much, it always ran and attacked him. Phil would laugh when Wilbur threw a tantrum about it. Techno was on the fence about the pig. It was an animal so it could betray him, but it was also a pig.

Unsurprisingly, the pig chose Techno as it’s owner, it only ever ate what Techno fed it and it followed him like a baby duckling, it made Techno confused at first but he drew to like the little pig. Everytime he snuck out to train in the forest he found himself bringing the pig with him.

The pig reminds him of Wilbur, it could lie, the pig talks a lot less though. The pig was oddly therapeutic. It calmed Techno’s nerves a lot. He found himself telling the pig about all his nightmares and all his fears. The pig would lay its head on his lap when he paused for too long. 

He would let the pig sleep on the bed, Philza doesn’t know. He’d let the pig eat food off his plate, again Philza doesn’t know. He would laugh at the weird behaviors of the pig. He honestly was happy that he had a pet.

The days at the home only started to get weird after the pig, Techno didn’t realize at first because his attention was split but he quickly took notice of the weird actions of Philza. He’d grown accustomed to Phiza’s odd habits but he was nonetheless confused at why they’d halted.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Techno was pulled from his thoughts when he heard those words, for a moment he thought he had spoken aloud without realizing. He was slightly shocked when he saw it came from Wilbur.  _ So he noticed as well? _ He thought.

Phil let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well if I’m being honest, I’ve been thinking about a lot of things. I don’t want you to worry about it. It's an adult thing Wilbur” Philza said, the tone of his voice was different then normal. Techno was now even more interested, if he hid it from Wilbur then it must have been very important.

Techno found himself planning, he was going to find out what Philza was hiding, he was sure it was nothing bad, but just in case. He found a hooded cloak and waited. He was going to follow Philza. He was going to see him for who he truly is. Techno was honestly scared for the outcome. What if Philza was actually bad? Techno didn’t even want to think about it. 

Techno watched Phil leave, then he found himself out of the house and trailing, This was the first time he’d left the house in broad daylight. He made sure to keep his head low and his skin overed. He was still a demi-human after all. 

Soon enough he saw Phil enter a building, he tried his best to read the sign, “ _ Orphanage”  _ Techno didn’t quite understand what that meant, but he continued to follow. The place didn’t have many people, but he also couldn’t find Phil. So Techno started to panic, it couldn’t be seen on his face. He tried to smell for Phil, the building was filled with different scents but he quickly found one that was familiar. He ran to the scent.

It led him to a child. A baby? Why did it smell like Phil? Techno walked closer to the very small human. He was at a loss for words. How does this baby smell so much like Philza. Techno smelled the air once more and it again smelled the same. Techno touched the baby and it barely touched back, it looked so weak. It was defenceless. Techno could step on it and it would be gone. Yet he didn’t, he was too confused, he followed Phil and he ended up with a baby. 

Panic again ensued when the baby felt the need to start crying. Techno didn’t know what to do. He picked up the baby and just covered its mouth. The baby stopped crying, it must have been just as confused because it let out a weird noise, then started to suck on Techno’s finger. Techno was stunned, what was he meant to do. How does he leave. Where is Philza, why is he holding a baby, why is it so small. A lot of things were happening. Suddenly the door opened.

Techno could feel his heart drop, surprisingly the baby didn’t. Techno quickly turned away from the door and started to rock the baby back and forth. “I came to check on Tommy, how is he?” Techno’s ears shot up when he heard that voice.

“Philza,” Techno said with a nervous voice, “What do I do?” He panicked then turned around to show a calm baby still sucking on his finger.

Phil’s face turned to something Techno’s never seen before, he didn’t know what it was, then it turned back to normal. “One, Techno you’re doing fine, that’s how babies act,” Phil said calmly, “and two, what the hell are you doing here Techno? Do you even understand how much danger you are in being here?” Phil asked with a mix of anger and fear in his voice.

Techno looked confused, of course he knew, He nodded his head. Phil looked at him and shook his head, he mumbled something but Techno didn’t hear. Phil grabbed the baby from Techno and put it back in the bed. He then grabbed Techno by the wrist and started to drag him out of the Orphanage. “What are you doing?” Techno asked as he started to reist the pulling and started to try to unhook his hand. Phil gave Techno one final pull very hard then let go.

“I’m dragging you home, you say that you understand how much danger you’re in but you don’t. A demi-human that is caught outside of the campgrounds is killed. You get no second chances.” Phil said loudly, Techno looked confused, “Do you even understand how much that would hurt me? How that would hurt Wilbur?” Philza again said loudly.

“Why does it even matter to you what I do? At the end of the day I’m just a demi-human?” Techno asked, he didn’t like being yelled at so he knew he’d have to make some kind of remark. 

“Because, you’re my son!” Philza yelled as he grabbed the boy’s arm again and started to drag him home, “You may hate it here Techno, hell you sneak out every night, but I never lied to you, you are apart of my family now, and you’d hurt us all if you went and got yourself killed.” Phil said softer. Techno was shocked, he wasn’t even sure how he felt. Phil knew the whole time how he was thinking, he read Techno like a book. He didn’t know whether to be happy or a little freaked out.

“I’m sorry.” That was all Techno could say, he saw Phil look at him then nod. 

The rest of the walk home was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like last chapter, I love to hear your thoughts. Also again I know this one didn't really flow, I'm going through a block. Okay I love you!! Drink some water!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade has a good cry. 
> 
> Also school pog???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I rewrote this chapter, by that I mean I made it longer, I wanted to hit the 6k mark. Haha I'm sorry lol. Have a good read!!! I love you all!! <33

The atmosphere was thick in the home after the pair arrived home. Neither of them knew how to address what had just happened. They were greeted by Techno’s pig at the door and Wilbur who was sitting on the couch but ran to the door when he saw Philza.

“Dad, dad, look at my drawing” Wilbur said as he pulled at Philza’s clothes, Phil took a calming breath before he looked at the picture, it was a drawing of Phil, Techno, and him. “Do you like it!?” Wilbur yelled as he asked.

Phil crouched down and rubbed Wilbur’s head, messing up his hair in the process, “Yeah It’s very good! You’ll be a great artist one day for sure,” Phil said with a smile, Wilbur smiled and looked down in embarrassment. Phil chuckled at seeing his son so bashful, “Will, I need to have a talk with Techno, can you go to your room for daddy?” Phil asked. Wilbur just nodded his head and ran toward his room. 

Phil turned around to see Techno petting his pig, the demi-humans body language showed that the boy was listening to the conversation that just happened and that he was scared, his ears were low and his eyes flashed up at Philza’s then moved just as they met. Phil let out a sigh and walked towards the couch, techno was close behind.

Once that pair were seated Philza spoke, “Techno, I tell you to wait to let your body heal before you train, you sneak out behind my back, I tell you to stay inside because it's far too dangerous outside, what do you do? Follow me into town to the place I volunteer,” Phil said, his wasn’t filled with anger like it was before, it was more mellow but it somehow hurt worse than before, “why? Techno you could’ve died today. You could’ve died in those woods. Why do you insist on doing stupid things? I promised you that’d I help you free your people, I told you I’d keep you safe, I welcomed you into our family.” Phil’s face again wasn’t angry, but it wasn’t a good emotion either.

Techno’s face was hanging low and he just focused on his own hands as he listened to Philza, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I didn’t listen to you about the training, I’m sorry I followed you. I’m sorry, there’s just so much going on in my head and I haven’t been sleeping much,” Techno paused to make eye contact with Philza for just a millisecond, his face looked to be concerned, “I just don’t know what to do. I’m so sorry. I know that I was acting foolish, I know that I need to act better, I know that you don’t have to tell me everything, I know that, but I’m so scared.” Techno could feel his lungs start to stop taking in air and his eye’s start to fill with water,  _ Calm down don’t cry _ his mind seemed to scream at him, but he couldn’t listen, the surface area of his eyes stopped being enough for the water so they started to drip out of his eyes.

Phil took a quick note at the boys quickly deteriorating mental health. He quickly wrapped his arms around his pink skinned son, rubbed his back and started to whisper, “Hey, don’t cry, it’s alright, you’re safe here, don’t cry.”

Techno didn’t respond with his words immediately, first he grabbed onto Philza shirt and continued to sob, the tears only seemed to flow more when his foster parent hugged him, “I’m, I’m sorry, sorry.” Techno continued to let out broken apologies but his cries made him stutter.  _ Stop crying weakling  _ again the voices started to scream. The voice started to gain more and more power as his mental state got more and more worrisome.

“Techno don’t apologize, you’re just a kid, I should be the one apologizing to you, I’ve been so distant and secretive, of course it scared you. Okay? So don’t cry.” Philza said, he loosened his hug but that just made Techno tighten his grip. He kissed the pig-human on the head and whispered, “Techno the reason I was so upset was because I care about you, you’re part of the family, Wilbur and I would be distraught if you ended up getting killed. We love you Techno.” Philza finished. The pair just sat in the room, neither spoke, the cries from Techno died down when the Pigman fell into the dream world. That’s when Philza carried the kid to his room and placed him on his bed. 

“Is he alright?” Wilbur asked after Philza brought him in.

“He’s okay, he’s not quite used to everything yet, but we just gotta give him some extra love so he knows that he’s not alone. Can you do that for him?” Philza asked as he gave a sad smile. Wilbur nodded with way too much energy. Phil laughed, he rubbed Wilbur’s hair and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

He was again greeted by Techno’s pig, this time Phil picked up the pig and carried him to the couch, The pig squealed but calmed down when he was placed on the couch. It was like the pig could sense the emotions coming from the Father. The pig placed his head on Philza’s leg. Phil petted him.

He let out another sigh, “I think you’re Techno’s favorite in this family,” Philza said to the pig, the pig just let out a snort as if agreeing with the claim, Phil chuckled, “You know that he’s been holding so much in, I didn’t even realize, I’m really an awful father, maybe he’d be better off if I didn’t pick him up that day, know don’t get me wrong I don’t regret it but I feel like he’ll never trust us. Or me for the very least.” Philza spoke aloud. The pig let out a louder squeal as if protesting. Phil unconsciously let out a long breath as he looked down at the pig. He just laid his hand on the pig and let sleep consume him.

Unfortunately his slumber didn’t last long as he was shaken away by a hungry Wilbur asked for Dinner, reluctantly Phil got up and started to cook. Just as the food finished he told Wilbur to go get Techno, without missing a beat Techno walked into the kitchen. Philza smiled at seeing Techno acting normal, he wasn’t sure if Techno wanted to talk about what happened hours before so he chose not to bring it up, if Techno wanted to talk then he’d come to him, if he didn’t then Philza wasn’t going to pressure him. 

About half way through the dinner Wilbur chose to break the silence, “Dad, how’s work been?” Wilbur asked with a smile. 

Philza swallowed the food in his mouth and answered, “Uh, workers been good, how’s school been?”

“School was good, one of my classmates brought their severvent to school, the teachers said that as long as you fill out the form that the severvent is only there to help you carry things then you can bring one,” Wilbur said, Philza nodded his head took another bite of his food, “On that note I grabbed one of those forms.” Wilbur said.

“No.” Philza instantly responded, earning a quiet cry from Wilbur, “It’s too dangerous Wilbur I’m sorry.” Philza said.

“Why? All we have to do is get a collar and a leash and we’d be allowed to bring him out with us, it’s only illegal if there’s a demi-human without an owner, he’ll be safe with me,” Before Philza could say no again Wilbur said, “please I’m sure that Techno is sick and tired of being in doors. Please he can learn some things, won’t that help him?” Wilbur cried out. 

Philza paused and thought for a moment, he turned to look at Techno who was giving the pig the food he didn’t want, “Fine, but it’s up to Techno, talk to him, I’ll fill out the form and I'll buy the collar and leash.” Philza said finally giving in. Techno’s ears shot up.

“Wait did I hear you correctly, I get to go to school with Wilbur!?” Techno yelled out confused, his voice was laced with happiness with specks of fear.

Philza gave a nervous smile, “If you want.” Techno then Nodded his head with way too much energy just as Wilbur did hours before. That made Wilbur yell in victory and Philza chuckle.

Things are getting weird at Philza’s house

\--

  
  


The day has come, Philza finally had the free time to get a leash and a collar for the pig. The form has already turned into the school, all that was left was for the Pig to go with Wilbur. 

Philza was sure to make sure that Wilbur knew that he couldn’t ask Techno for any help on any of the work because if the teachers realized Techno could read then there would be an issue, he didn’t even want to think about what they would do if they knew that he was great at math. He also told Wilbur to treat Techno as a slave and not call him brother. 

Wilbur wasn’t sure why he did all of these questions but then he remembered that story the kid in his class had told him. He realized that he’d lose Techno if the boy was found out. Wilbur put up a smiling face and locked away the fear of being found out.

As the pair walked to school Techno broke the stressful silence, “You don’t have to stress Wilbur. It will only make you do poorly in class, If you slip up on accident I’ll just play it off.” Techno said calmly. 

Wilbur shook his head to get the bad thoughts out, “Okay, you’re right, everything will be fine!” Wilbur said excitedly, the fear still laced in his voice. Techno simply sighed.

As the pair neared the school Techno handed Wilbur the leash and took his backpack to carry. He made sure to keep his ears down. When Wilbur entered his class room a few of his classmates were confused by what Techno was. “Wilbur you brought a servant today, why don’t you introduce them and tell us about them.” The teacher said with a soft smile.

Wilbur smiled, nodded and pulled Techno in front of his class. “This is my,” Wilbur paused and looked at Techno, they shared a sad smile, “He is my slave, his name is Technoblade, but I call him Techno, he often helps me out of trees and he helps me clean my room. He’s not a very good cook though, Dad wasn’t very happy when he burnt the food.” Techno had to hold in his chuckle, Phil was made when he burnt the food, it wasn’t because he had burnt it. He told Phil that he could cook when they first started to live together because he was scared to be thrown out. That’s why Phil was upset, he wanted Techno to know that he was safe. “Okay, that’s it.” Wilbur said, Techno bowed to the class.

“Does anyone have any questions for Wilbur?” The teacher asked, quickly the class filled with raised hands. The teacher picked on and so on, most were just, “When did you get him?” “What is he, is he going to come again?” Wilbur answered them the best he could. Thus the class started. Techno stood to the side of the class.

The class was normal, until the teacher suddenly fell, the teacher was standing on a chair to put a nail on the wall, the whole class let out an audible gasp. Techno instantly ran to catch the fallen lady. Techno wasn’t quite strong enough to catch a full human so he did fall onto one of his knees but he made sure to keep the teacher off the floor. 

“Sorry Miss.” Techno said after he let her out of his grip.

“Do not apologize you saved me from quite the tumble,” the teacher spoke with a small smile, “quite the little slave you have WIlbur.” The teacher said as she turned to Wilbur. The smile on her face did not portray the same emotions her voice was trying to portray.

There were a few more mumbles in the class but things seem to go well until lunch. Wilbur realized a bit too late that he left his money in his book bag in the classroom. Techno offered to go back to the classroom to get it for his  _ master _ . As Techno got closer and closer to the door he heard the teacher talking to who he assumed to be another teacher, “Yes, did you see that slave that Wilbur brought, I slipped in class and the  _ freak _ caught me, I feel like I’m going to have to wash my clothes twice just to get rid of the sent of that  _ disgusting  _ slave.” Techno shook his head, he thought that the teacher would at least be a kinder considering he had saved her just hours beforehand.

As he stood behind the door he thought about whether he should knock before he enters, the look on their faces when they realize he heard everything would be priceless, but a slave is meant to be lower so he better knock. He sighed and knocked lightly on the door. “Enter” He entered just as instructed.

“Master Wilbur forgot his money for school, he said his food is 5 dollars if I remember correctly, I can’t count so I ask that you do it for me.” Techno said as he held his head low, the teacher sighed and got up. He watched as the teacher counted the coins. After the teacher handed him the money he bowed, “Have a good lunch.” Then quickly hurried back to Wilbur.

Techno was shocked when he found Wilbur surrounded by a group of much taller boys, He made eye contact with Wilbur for just a mili-second, in the mili-second he learned that Wilbur his friend, his only friend, was in danger, the younger boy mouthed the words, “Help me.” Techno didn’t hesitate to sneak behind Wilbur and pulled him into a conversion. 

The older boys were not pleased with what Techno had done, the Pig could tell that the boys could and would get volent, Techno also knew that he couldn’t let Wilbur get hurt, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t let himself get hurt. Techno could hear the breathing and the air shift he knew that one of the boys were going to throw a punch. Now the question was which one and how does he save his brother. Quickly Techno pretended to trip and pushed Wilbur out of the line of fire, but getting himself right hooked in the process. He held in the yelp that threatened to force its way out. 

“Techno!” Wilbur yelled as he watched his brother get hit, the anger filled Wilbur’s face turning it bright pink, “Why did you hit Techno? You can pick on me all you want but how dare you hit him!” He yelled in his fit of rage, 2 of the boys left, they knew that fights were against the rules so the second their leader threw the punch they bounced.

The yelling of Wilbur caught the attention of a nearby teacher, who quickly walked over. Techno who was holding onto his stomach just walked behind Wilbur and tried to play off whatever the younger boy just witnessed.

“Hello Wilbur, why are you yelling?” The nameless teacher asked. As the teacher’s attention was on Wilbur the bully that punched Techno tried to walk away but the teacher grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. 

Wilbur quickly explained what happened and surprisingly the teacher gave Techno some oats as an apology for the immature behavior of the student. Techno thanked the teacher and started to eat his snack. Wilbur finally got the food he’d been waiting for.

The rest of the school day was fine, when the children were let out Techno stayed to help the teacher clean up, their teacher had some backhanded remarks but other than that things were good. The school day ended and the pair simply walked home. Wilbur told Techno not to tell Dadza about what happened during the lunch break because it would give him a heart attack and he wouldn’t let Techno come back to school with him.

Still somehow Philza knew. When the pair entered the house he asked Techno if his stomach was feeling alright, that made Wilbur start to plead with their dad. He really wanted to go back to school with Wilbur but he also understood that it wasn’t truly his decision to make. 

Phil chuckled at Wilbur's begging, “Wilbur just as I said before, Techno has free will, if he wishes to go to school with you then he can go.” Wilbur let out a victory yell and they all let out a small chuckle. 

“Okay okay, I’m going to start dinner, don’t think I didn’t see that mess of a room earlier.” Phil said, Wilbur’s smile dropped as he realized what Philza was implying. The two brothers started to make their way to their respective room, “Not you Techno, I know you keep your side clean, come help me with dinner I’ll teach you a few things.” Phil said his smile could be heard in his voice.

Thus Wilbur pouted as he walked to his room and Techno nervously chuckled as he walked towards the Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!! I love to hear from you!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that mess, comment your thoughts. I'd like to hear from you!!


End file.
